


Safe Haven

by rosexxcollins



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Future lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: Harley had enough. After being beaten by her “puddin” nearly to death for yet another useless excuse, she decides to leave him for good. But what happens when she suddenly finds herself falling for the one and only Batman?





	1. Chapter 1

Harley was curled up on a street corner, shivering. The Joker had done it again. He had beaten the crap out of her again. She bet that he was looking for an excuse in the first place.

Her red and black jester costume had rips everywhere, her makeup smudged and cuts and bruises all over her body.

It was cold, and Harley didn’t exactly know where to go. Sure, there was always Poison Ivy, but she wasn’t going to be home for about a week. Apparently she had some “business” to attend to. So that left her out.

Harley was trying to think about what she could do in her helpless situation. She wouldn’t dare to go back to the place she called home. She would probably freeze to death out in the cold streets.

Harley felt tears building up, and she couldn’t hold it in anymore. She let them fall down onto her cheeks and let out a loud sob. She cupped her face, hiccuping.

She then suddenly heard footsteps approach her. But she wouldn’t look up. She didn’t want to know who it was. Maybe it was a mugger? A common citizen?

It sure as hell wasn’t her Puddin, she knew that for sure.

“Harley?”

Harley’s eyes went wide open under her hands. She knew that voice anywhere. It was Batman.

Harley found the strength to removed her hands and look up. It really was him. He was looking down at her, a frown on his face. Under that fowl Harley was unable to read his expression, but he really was frowning.

Harley opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by the feeling of two muscular arms wrapping her around.

Batman was embracing her.

The Batman, was embracing the criminal, his supposed enemy and Jokers ex girlfriend Harley Quinn.

“Batman?” Was all that came out of her mouth. She was too shocked for words.

Batman then loosened his grip, but still didn’t let her go. “He did this to you didn’t he?” He asked in a low, sorry voice.

Harley hesitated, but then nodded slowly.

He didn’t say anything, but brought his hand up to her cheeks, brushing his thumb over her fresh wound gently, inspecting it.

“You knew this would happen eventually Harley. He would get tired of you, and leave you to die. Do you still love him after that?” He said his voice suddenly changing. He sounded angrier.

“I– no.” She gasped out, gripping his shoulders.

It only took a few seconds for her to break down again, crying. Crying in front of him. He was one of the people who should have never seen her like this; weak and vulnerable.

“Oh–Oh Bats, I can’t do this anymore, I can’t be with him.” She sobbed, tears falling down onto her cheeks, and then onto the ground.

Batman pulled her back into the hug, his hands buried in the back of her head in a reassuring way, trying to calm the girl down.

But Harley didn’t understand though. Why was he being nice to her? Didn’t he hate her? She was a criminal for God’s sake. And he was a hero. But at that moment, Harley didn’t care.

All she knew was that she felt safe in the Bat’s arms. And that was a feeling she hasn’t felt in a long time.

 

They had probably stayed like that for at least five minutes. Batman holding her, calming her down. Harley had been holding all of this in her for years, and letting all her emotions out had never felt better.

She pulled away slowly, staring deeply into his eyes.

“Thank you for that,” she whispered. “I really needed it.”

He nodded. “Where are you planning on staying?” He asked, still not loosing his grip.

Harley’s smile dropped and she looked away. “Well, I normally would have stayed over at Ivy’s, but she’s not gonna be home for a while. So I guess, nowhere.”

Batman’s eyes widened. He couldn’t let her stay in the streets, sure, it wasn’t like she was incapable of taking care of herself, but what kind of a person would he be for letting a girl stay out in the streets?

“Well,” said as he loosed his grip. “that can be arranged.”

Batman then stood up, helping her stand up too. Harley looked at him with her big blue eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I can’t let you stay out in the streets. You’ll stay with me.”

Harley suddenly felt like she was going to faint. Batman noticed, ans held onto her tightly.

“Harley can you walk? Are you feeling dizzy?” He asked suddenly worried.

Harley nodded. “Yeah just got really shocked, is all. I mean, staying with you Bats? You don’t have to force yourself onto feeling sorry for me. I’m pretty sure I’ll manage on my own.” She gave him a half hearted smile.

“Harley I’m not forcing myself onto anything. I know what you’re going through, and it’s not a good idea to go through all of that alone. If it’ll make you feel better, you can switch to Ivy’s place when she comes back.”

Harley rolled her eyes, although a smile suddenly plastered on her heart shaped pale face.  
“Well, I don’t have a choice don’t I?”

Batman shook his head, returning her smile. It was a first for Harley to see Batman smile. Actually smile. So naturally (well not really) she didn’t want to ruin it, and grabbed his arm.

“Well then Batsy, why don’t you lead the way?”

And with her words, the Batcar came into clear view. Harley shreaked happily at the sight of the Batcar. She had always loved it for some reason.

Batman noticed her sudden change of mood, and a secret grin was placed on his face.

They walked up to the car, and drove off to the Wayne Manor. But Harley didn’t have to know that. Not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Harley has to stay at Batman’s house because she has nowhere else to go?

Batman led Harley into the Batcave to show her where she would stay. There happened to be a spare bedroom for any sort of occasions, yet Bruce had always found it useless. But now he was rather relieved.

Harley couldn’t know who Batman really was at the moment, so he couldn’t show her the manor. Not yet. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust her. But she was Joker’s girlfriend after all. Ex, maybe? Thinking of it gave Bruce a headache.

Harley had wide eyes, looking around the bat cave as Bruce gave her a tour. She had always wondered what this so called Batcave looked like. 

Bruce stopped walking when he realized that Harley had stopped following him. She was eyeing over at something, a quizzical look at her face.

“Harley, don’t touch anything! Now please continue to follow me.” He yelled over at her, gesturing her to come over at him.

“Well jeez, sorry Batsy but you have some interesting gadgets down here at the cave.” She grinned, and walked over at him. 

Bruce decided to ignore her and continued walking. He was now standing in front of a door, which happened to be the bedroom. He opened it and walked in, Harley right behind him this time. 

“You can’t step into the house just yet Harley, so you’ll stay in this bedroom. That’s okay with you, right?”

“Alright? Bats, of course it is! I mean, look at this room! It’s literally huge!” She gasped, walking around. 

“Huge? I find it rather small.” He murmured. 

Harley rolled her eyes, muttering “Rich people...” under her breath.

She then sat on the bed, taking in a huge breath as she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she found Batman still standing in the middle of the room. Harley patted on a spot right next to her, wanting him to sit down.

Bruce took the hint, and did so.

Harley faced him, an apologetic smile on her face. “Listen Batman, I just—well I really wanna thank you. If it wasn’t for you, god knows what would have happened to me by now.” She smiled.

“Don’t mention it Harley. Isn’t that what friends do? Help each other out at hard times?”

Harley gaped at him, shocked at the words that had just come out of him mouth. He didn’t seem to notice it though, and just kept on looking at her.

“I didn’t know we were friends now Batsy.” She smirked.

Bruce them came to a realization of what he had just said. He didn’t meant to say that. Or did he. “Oh I’m sorry Har–“ but he was shushed by Harley’s finger on his mouth. She was smiling at him. 

“Hey, I don’t mind being friends Bats. That is, unless it’s okay with you.” 

Batman stood silent for a short few seconds, but responded. “I—well it is I suppose. But you have to promise to not try to kill me.” He warned.

Harley let out a small chuckle at his words. “Promise.” 

They sat in silence for a moment. It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable, but it wasn’t really that comfortable either. 

“Say Batman, how did you find me?” Harley’s voice was low again. It was just like when he found her. 

“I heard your sobbings. You really were loud. It would have been impossible not to hear it.”  
He chucked, trying to lighten up the mood in someway. Although he couldn’t tell if what he said had helped him at all.

Harley looked up at the Bat. Her eyes were full of tears again. Bruce hated it when she cried. For some reason, it made him want to cry to. He was hurting when she was hurting too, and he wasn’t exactly fond of this new feeling.

“Harley, that asshole isn’t worth your tears, please don’t cry over him.” He said softly, wrapping his arms around her. When he finds Joker, he was going to kill him so bad.

Harley shook her head, wiping her tears. “Oh no, that’s not why I’m crying Bats.” She said, not looking at him.

“Well then why are you crying?” He asked as if he was sacred of her answer. Maybe he was.

“I’m just really grateful.” 

She was looking up at him now. Her big blue eyes were wide again, as if waiting for an answer. 

Batman didn’t know what to do. He had never saw Harley Quinn this way before. He never saw her crying. Especially because of him. 

So he did the one think he could think of. He leaned in, and planted a kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few seconds. Long enough for him to know what she tasted like. 

When he pulled away, Harley’s eyes were still closed. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration at the sudden loss. And without thinking, she crashed her lips back onto his again, claiming his mouth.

Bruce grabbed her tiny waist with one arm, and buried his hands into her hair with the other.  
The kiss was passionate. His heart was beating way faster then usual, and he was feeling something he had never felt before.

Sure, Bruce had been with many women. But none of them mad him feel like this. 

Harley pulled onto him, pulling him closer to her, making his thoughts disappear. 

God her lips where just so soft and—

Harley then pulled away, trying to catch her breath. They both stated at each other for what felt like forever.

Harley had never felt like this when she was kissing The Joker. No, nothing like this at all. Sure, there was pleasure. But there was something more then pleasure in the kiss they had shared. More meaning to it.

Batman suddenly stood up, and walked towards the door, obviously planning on escaping. 

Oh no you don’t mister. 

Harley bolted out her seat at the edge of then bed, and caught his arm, spinning him over at her direction.

Batman felt like he couldn’t breathe. She was going to want an explanation of why he kissed her. Sure, she had kissed him too but he was the one who started it. Maybe it was just the heat of the moment or—

Harley them leaned into him, pressing her lips against his again. She licked his lips, and backed away, smirking.

“Good night Batsy.” 

Bruce tried to find words to say, but none came. He was speechless. 

Batman was speechless. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” 

And that was the last thing she had said to him that night. 

They sure as hell weren’t gonna sleep after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so that was my first Batman fanfic. Please comment what you thought for far and review. I will update soon!


End file.
